A Legacy Reemerged
by CTony
Summary: The new Batman discovers that the mysterious villain he has been chasing is an old legend from his tutor's past. How can that be?There's only one way to find out. Sequel to "A Life of Uncertainty".


Disclaimer: I am not the owner or benefactor of any of these characters, however my story is an original depiction of my own creativity. Thank you and enjoy the show.  
  
A Legacy Re-emerged  
  
Summary: The new Batman discovers that the mysterious villain he has been chasing is an old legend from his tutor's past. How can that be? There's only one way to find out. Sequel to "A Life of Uncertainty".  
  
Terry launched himself off of the top of the rooftop with his rocket boots. He let his red wings protrude from his sides and he glided gracefully among the dark and dismal Gotham City that had become his home. The home of Terry McGinnis, 17 year-old high school student, son of a murdered family man. The home of Batman, the shrouded vigilante, the defender of the night, the terror of evildoers with a scarred psyche. He was having trouble juggling these two identities worlds apart from one another, but who wouldn't? Dealing with the drama that normal teens have to cope with and then setting out at night to right the wrongs of this corrupted city wasn't exactly the easiest of tasks. Not that the old bat ever stopped to think about what was going on in his charge's life. Never one night of peace.  
  
"One night can make all the difference."  
  
That was the bat talking. It wasn't like one night had made any difference in this wild goose chase for the newest Gotham psychopath who had been drugging the city's residents. It didn't matter. At least he was free now.  
  
He had left the Bat Cave leaving Bruce alone spending some quality time with his computer hunting down the criminal. Terry didn't know in so many words why he had set out from the old man to venture alone that night. It was all in the subconscious. To get a break from the severe, serious eyes of the past-his-prime legend? Maybe. To get a breather from the rigorous training regimen. Possibly. To find the Cat. Hmph. The thought brought a smirk to Terry's hooded countenance. Maybe it was simply to feel the night air or take in the sights that he rarely got the chance to observe during his hectic nightlife.  
  
He slowed down and landed silently on a simple rooftop and looked over the edge. As much as he hated to admit it, in a way he had left in order to get some sort of lead on this new S.O.B. So far the criminal had been targeting high priced electronics companies. Some equipment had been stolen, but the only other evidence found by the more than agitated police department, were the bodies of several security guards and authorized personnel lying lifeless at their posts; veins in their throats exposed and a blank look in their eyes. The forensics department had found remnants of an unknown bacterial strain that transformed the hosts' useful antibodies into the same virus that was attacking them. That made it impossible for the victim to fight off his disease. No one however, including Bruce, had been able to classify the parasite.  
  
"Why don't these guys ever hit Mom n' Pop stores?" Terry mused to himself.  
  
Terry leapt up from his perch and alight on the roof of a scientific lab. The suspect had left no distinct pattern pertaining to where he... she would strike next, but Terry simply had to play a hunch.  
  
"Gotta follow my gut."  
  
"Your gut's still young, kid."  
  
The bat again. Even in Terry's mind Bruce wouldn't shut up.  
  
"The lab isn't the next target head to ExcelTeck."  
  
It wasn't his mind. Bruce had terminated radio silence. That wasn't a huge surprise. For a brief moment though, Terry had thought that he might be able to get through the night without the irritating voice of his mentor. Not to say that he wasn't grateful. Bruce had plucked him from a life of running from the law and had given him something to attone for his past sins. A chance to right his own wrongs. Every time he put on that suit it was like... Wayne was a good guy, but sometimes he was just too damned...  
  
"McGinnis are you listening?"  
  
Terry shook off the urge to spit out something snippy.  
  
"Why ExcelTeck? She's already hit there before," said Terry as he jumped off of his solitary rooftop.  
  
"She didn't get everything that she needed. She was forced to leave something behind."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"She took the core of a neuron charger. It's top nano-technology, but it doesn't have any value or use without the outer shell. Both of the items were in ExcelTeck, but she only took the core."  
  
"Why would she leave it behind," queried a less than enthusiastic Terry. He was tired of Batman... Bruce calling the shots and him just being the errand boy. That wasn't what he signed up for. At that moment he realized that it probably wasn't what any of Batman's previous protégées wanted either. A sidekick gets tiring after a while. Keep it together Terry. Keep it together. "Apparently one of the guards got off a shot that managed to graze her. Gotham Police found a small blood sample about halfway to the chamber door that would have led to the outer shell. It probably wasn't fatal, but she wouldn't have wanted to take any chances. It's been long enough for healing time. Not to mention I have a stolen vehicle already on top of ExcelTeck. Witnesses say that there was a figure in a sleek black costume."  
  
That made no sense. This thief didn't seem like the type that would even consider something with witnesses.  
  
"I know," Bruce said reading Terry's mind. "I think she'll be expecting you."  
  
Terry blasted off quicker than before, eager to get a shot at ending this whole thing quickly. Not every one of his endeavors's presented that type of opportunity. To have a criminal stupid enough to leave signs was a blessing in itself. He was directly over ExcelTeck by this time. The police hadn't yet arrived yet. Good. No hassles from Commissioner Gordon. He entered into the lobby and sure enough his ears were greeted by gunshots and the shouts of guards as blows landed.  
  
"Quick McGinnis! The chamber! Head for the chamber!"  
  
Terry ran as quickly as he could and used a Batarang to override the print scanner and open the automated doors. He jumped through to see a dark clad figure with slightly pointed ears and sharpened claws. She had a bandage on her right shoulder, a clear sign of a wound. The mask stopped at her nose almost like those old "Daredevil" comics. On her thin lips she wore a crafty, but beautiful grin.  
  
The Cat.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. (Positive feedback!) 


End file.
